johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Week Day Six: Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story review
Hello again empire! Welcome to the second-to-last day of Dragon Week. It may not have been too popular or viewed very much, but it was fun and it felt necessary. So now we look at the best biography movie about Bruce and , I gotta say, its a little inaccurate. So, lets get started. The Plot It follows Bruce's entire life from childhood to his death. There is also a subplot about Bruce being hunted by a demon since his childhood, and if it kills him, it's curse will be passed on to his son. There is a pretty good scene where Bruce fights off the demon at the end to protect his son Brandon, but that scene was made disturbing by the fact that two months before the movie was released Brandon died. I guess the demon wasn't defeated. What I Thought Of It It was, as I said, very inaccurate. It took way too many liberties, such as the demon, the removal of important figures in Bruce's life like Taki Kimura and Dan Inosanto, and the scene were he loses to and is crippled by Wong Jack Man. So Bruce did indeed fight Wong Jack Man and had a crippling back injury that he miraculously recovered from, but they didn't happen even close to the same year. The fight happened in 1968 in Oakland,and Bruce won in three minutes. He hurt his back doing Good Mornings (a barbell lift) without properly stretching. He did indeed write his book Tao of Jeet Kun Do while he was bed ridden, but he never got to read it since it was released after he died. There are scenes that make Bruce look like a total asshole throughout the film. They never happened, and they are completely unnecessary. It also says that Bruce learned Martial arts when he was a child, but he actually started after he was attacked by a street gang when he was a teenager. There are also a massive ammount of incorrect dates and fights that never happened. The actor who played Bruce didn't look or sound like him at all, but I heard that Brandon Lee was supposed to play his father in the movie. That would have been awesome. Too bad he died... Afterword Little shorter review today, but I think I covered it well enough. I give it a 6.5/10. They said the movie was based on the memoir that Bruce's widow Linda had wrote, but if that had been actually true, it wouldn't have sucked so bad. This was the best biography film that was made about him too, and there were a ton of them. Well for now I'm out. There isn't a video today but there will be tomorrow, in the finale. Its going to be a collection of my favorite quotes and facts, as well as a few videos about Bruce that were pretty cool. until then, Be water my friends. Category:Dragon Week Category:Review